


Everything I do, I do it for you

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M, Warning: Incest, brothercest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	1. Chapter 1

Una delle cose che più ami fare, anche se nessuno ci crederebbe mai, è rilassarti dopo una giornata come quella che hai appena passato. Anche se, a pensarci bene, tutte le tue giornate sono uguali, perciò passeresti volentieri tutte le sere seduto sul divano con una birra in mano, magari una fetta di pizza anche se fredda e una partita di football in tv, possibilmente non dei Panthers, grazie.

Però c’è un piccolo problema, un dettaglio minuscolo che ti impedisce di fare quello che vuoi e ti obbliga a passare la maggior parte delle tue sere in qualche tavola calda, circondato da persone che vogliono parlare con te, vogliono sapere come andrà la partita del venerdì, vogliono bere una birra in tua compagnia o, in caso del sesso opposto, vogliono solo portarti a letto.

Tu sei Tim Riggins. Fullback dei Dillon Panthers. Numero 33.

Ed essendo tale persona hai un ruolo all’interno della società che ti è stato cucito addosso il primo giorno di liceo, quando per la prima hai indossato quella maglietta con quel numero. Quel numero che è come se fosse tatuato sulla tua pelle ormai, tanto è parte di te e di ciò che sei.

Eppure c’è anche un altro Tim Riggins.

Quello che solo pochissime persone conoscono davvero: Jason Street, Six, il tuo più caro amico. Tyra Colette, la tua ex ragazza con la quale, dopo un periodo burrascoso a causa di avvenimenti che non ti va di ricordare, siete tornati a essere buoni amici. E poi Billy, tuo fratello.

Bevi un sorso di birra e poi sorridi, passandoti la lingua sulle labbra per togliere un po’ di schiuma che ha deciso di fermarsi proprio lì.

È strano come, quando pensi alle persone più importanti della tua vita, Billy abbia sempre un posto d’onore nella tua persona classifica. Però strano non è decisamente la parola giusta trattandosi di tuo fratello.

Tuo fratello, Tim. Sangue del tuo sangue. Colui che ti ha cresciuto dopo che quelle due sottospecie di persone che ti ostini a chiamare genitori vi hanno abbandonati. Colui che ti ha sempre detto, fin da piccolo, ‘tu sarai un Panthers’. Colui che ti ha abbracciato e ha gioito con te quando siete stati i campioni. Colui che ti ha abbracciato e ha sofferto con te quando avete perso.

Billy Riggins. Tuo fratello.

Spegni la tv, ormai del tutto disinteressato alla partita. Ora che la tua mente è partita non puoi più fermarla… non vuoi più farlo. Appoggi la testa all’indietro sullo schienale del divano e chiudi gli occhi, lasciando che immagini, voci e parole si affollino nella tua mente.

Sono i ricordi, la cosa più bella e preziosa che ogni essere umano ha. Tutti pensano che tu sia semplicemente un ragazzino che ama divertirsi con birre e belle ragazze, ma nessuno sa chi sei. Nessuno ha la minima idea di quello che passa nella tua mente, nessuno sa cosa vuoi, nessuno sa quali sono i tuoi sogni… le tue speranze… le tue paure… nessuno eccetto Billy.

Un sorriso dolce scalda il tuo viso mentre non puoi fare a meno di pensare a tutto ciò che lui ha fatto per te, a tutto ciò che rappresenta nella tua vita. Ricordi ancora quel giorno ormai lontano in cui, dopo averti fatto sedere sulle sua ginocchia, ti disse che vostro padre se n’era andato, che ormai eravate soli, voi due, e che da quel momento in poi ve la sareste dovuti cavare a modo vostro.

E il vostro modo di cavarvela, con gli anni, è diventato il modo di cavarsela di Billy. Spesso ti chiedi come facciate a essere ancora lì, vivi, liberi, lontano dai mille guai in cui vi siete cacciati da soli e in coppia.

Un brivido di pura paura ti attraversa la schiena se ripensi al giorno in cui andasti con Billy a riprendere le tue cose a casa del tipo dei furetti, rubandogli tutti quei soldi che vi servivano per l’ipoteca. In questo momento non puoi non riaprire gli occhi, hai bisogno di renderti conto che sei a casa tua, al sicuro, lontano da quel luogo buio, in cui sei stato picchiato da quello stesso tizio con i suoi amici. L’hai scampata quella volta e tante altre...

Un dolore forte, acuto e intenso ti attraversa il petto ripensando ad uno dei momenti più brutti della tua vita. Le luci basse del locale, l’odore di fumo, di birra e di sudore… la rabbia e gli sguardi cattivi… e poi le botte. Quante ne hai prese quella sera Tim? Quante ne hai prese per colpa di quell’uomo che ti sei sempre ostinato a chiamare padre? Quanto hai dovuto soffrire per decidere di punirti in quel modo?

Quel senso di colpa ti ha lacerato per mesi e ancora adesso te lo porti addosso. Stampato sulla tua stessa pelle come quel numero 33 che indossi con tanto orgoglio. Solo che non c’è orgoglio in quel senso di colpa, ma solo vergogna.

Per non aver capito… per aver costretto Billy ad andarsene per poi tornare solo per raccogliere i cocci che quell’uomo aveva lasciato alle sue spalle. I tuoi cocci, quelli del tuo cuore… gli ultimi cocci del tuo sogno infranto di avere una famiglia normale, come tutte le persone normali.

Eppure tu hai più di tante altre persone e lo sai. Tu sei fortunato perché, nel bene e nel male, tu hai Billy.

Tuo fratello. L’uomo che ti ha cresciuto. L’uomo che ha placato i tuoi incubi. L’uomo che ha raccolto i cocci. L’uomo senza il quale non potresti vivere. L’uomo che ha cambiato il tuo modo di vedere la vita. L’uomo al quale non riesci a smettere di pensare mai, giorno o notte che sia. L’uomo che occupa i tuoi sogni.

L’unica persona che tu abbia mai desiderato con così tanta intensità da fare male.

L’unica persona dalla quale vorresti farti amare, tra le cui braccia vorresti perderti e lasciarti andare a sensazioni e emozioni che non hai mai provato.

L’unica persona che non potrai mai avere.

Tuo fratello. Billy.

***

Dopo una giornata come quella appena passata, guidare ha il potere di rilassarti. Devi tenere la mente libera da ogni pensiero quando guidi, concentrandoti solo sulla strada. Però adesso è tardi e in giro non c’è quasi più nessuno. Non sei sicuro che questo ti faccia piacere, perché significa che puoi distogliere la tua mente dalla concentrazione necessaria per guidare e dunque puoi anche pensare a qualcosa che non sia il procedere dritto senza finire contro un palo a bordo strada.

Le dita della mano che tengono il volante tamburellano nervose su di esso, mentre l’altro braccio, appoggiato sul bordo della portiera, ti serve per tenere dritta la tua testa, per impedirti di perdere la lucidità necessaria a tornare a casa sano e salvo.

Perché a casa, nel bene e nel male, c’è qualcuno che ti aspetta. E tu non hai nessun diritto di far soffrire quella persona.

Non sei ubriaco, non abbastanza da sbattere contro un muro per lo meno. Però sei stanco, arrabbiato e dannatamente privo di fiducia di riuscire a combinare qualcosa di buono nella tua vita. Qualcosa che non sia perdere il tuo lavoro dopo soli tre mesi.

Sai però che questa volta non è colpa tua. Non del tutto almeno. È come se ti trovassi sempre circondato da idioti che non sono in grado di fare il loro lavoro, così si prendono il merito di quello che fai tu.

Come quel pomeriggio. Sei stato tu a vendere quella casa, a convincere i clienti che era quella adatta a loro… poi è arrivato quello stronzo borioso che li ha portati nel suo ufficio, facendogli firmare il contratto e prendendosi così il merito della vendita.

E, quando un paio di ore dopo il tuo capo ti ha chiamato nel suo ufficio lamentandosi della tua scarsa capacità di vendita non è servito a niente raccontargli la verità. Perché tu eri l’ultimo arrivato e il merito di tutto andava al borioso figlio di puttana.

Non è colpa tua nemmeno se non sei riuscito a controllarti… non è colpa tua se sei corso nel suo ufficio e lo hai appeso al muro… non è colpa tua se sei stato licenziato.

Picchi con forza il pugno sul volante, perché **è** colpa tua. Dannatamente e fottutamente colpa tua. Di nuovo. Sei un perfetto idiota Billy Riggins, un finto uomo mai cresciuto del tutto incapace di controllare le proprie emozioni e le proprie reazioni.

Sei la classica persona che reagisce d’istinto, incurante delle conseguenze. Solo che il più delle volte le conseguenze ci sono e ti ricadono addosso solo quando ti sei calmato, come una doccia fredda che ti risveglia dal peggior incubo o ti rimette al mondo dopo una scopata devastante.

Sbuffi al vuoto, osservando le case che ti passano accanto, incuranti della tua presenza. Spesso è così che ti senti: nessuno. Solo un semplice spettatore nella vita di tutti gli altri. Tu lo sai come sei, disilluso. E lo sei da molto, troppo tempo.

Non sei riuscito a mantenere una relazione con nessuna delle donne che hai avuto… non riesci a tenerti un lavoro… e questo perché? Perché sei un fallito, non occorre che te lo dicano gli altri, lo sai da te. Non c’è nessuno a questo mondo che si interessi a chi sei, ma semplicemente a quello che puoi fare per loro.

All’inizio ti stava anche bene, quando eri più giovane, ma ora… ora no. Ora non vorresti diventare qualcuno, non è la fama che ti interessa, ma solo l’essere considerato qualcosa di più di un niente di passaggio.

Scuotendo la testa rallenti un po’ l’andatura della tua automobile quando ti rendi conto che sei quasi arrivato a casa e sopprimi l’istinto di fare una bella inversione e andartene. Lasciare tutto alle tue spalle, i tuoi fallimenti e la tua miserabile vita in cambio di qualcosa di nuovo.

In una nuova città che non sia Dillon… magari in uno Stato che non sia il fottutissimo Texas!

Ma sai che non lo farai. Sono anni che ci pensi, anni che c’è questa voce nella tua mente che ti dice ‘fai le valige e vattene’, ma non lo farai.

Perché sei nessuno per il mondo. Non sei nessuno per la gente di Dillon e andandotene da lì non sei sicuro di riuscire a trovare quello che hai perso troppo giovane. La libertà. La giovinezza. La spensieratezza dell’adolescenza. Nessuno può ridarti quello che ti è stato rubato quel giorno, quando _lui_ se ne è andato sbattendo la porta, lasciandoti giovane e pieno di speranze per il futuro… con un fratello di dieci anni da crescere, piccolissimo dettaglio non del tutto irrilevante.

Eppure quel fratellino è il motivo per cui sei ancora lì, ancorato in quel posto che ogni tanto senti di odiare con tutto te stesso.

Perché non lo puoi lasciare da solo, questa è una delle cose che hai giurato a te stesso il giorno in cui _lui_ \- no, nemmeno nei tuoi pensieri riesci a chiamarlo padre - se ne è andato. Puoi essere una nullità, puoi essere un fallito, ma non commetterai mai l’errore di abbandonare l’unica persona al mondo per la quale sembri contare ancora qualcosa.

Tuo fratello. Il tuo fratellino. Timmy.

Hai basato tutta la tua vita in sua funzione, ma sai di non aver fatto un gran lavoro. Tim ti assomiglia troppo, ha preso da te una disillusione che non avresti mai dovuto dargli. Vive la vita alla giornata, interessato solo al football, alle ragazze e alla birra.

Troppo uguale a te, così simile che alle volte vedi in lui il riflesso di ciò che eri alla sua età e questo ti fa paura. Vorresti poterlo cambiare, vorresti che la smettesse di essere solo Tim Riggins, quello che va agli allenamenti ubriaco, quello che tradisce il suo migliore amico, quello che si fa picchiare per colpa di un padre che lo ha deluso per l’ennesima volta.

Forse vorresti che fosse più forte e più maturo. Ma che colpa ne ha Tim se è così? Con l’esempio che si è trovato di fronte? Perché non sei un bell’esempio per lui, non lo sei mai stato. E ogni tanto hai avuto quella malsana idea che, andandotene, forse lui potrebbe stare meglio.

Ma non puoi… non lo puoi lasciare. Anche se sai che non è la verità, giusto Billy? Per una volta, per questa volta, devi essere sincero almeno con te stesso. Non è lui che non può fare a meno di te, ma sei tu che non puoi fare a meno di lui.

E questo fa dannatamente paura, perché è sbagliato. Perché prima o poi dovrai lasciarlo andare, dovrai vederlo uscire dalla porta di casa per affrontare nuove esperienze. Senza di te. Ma soprattutto dovrai imparare a vivere senza di lui.

Passi davanti alla vostra casa e non ti fermi, un altro giro dell’isolato ti servirà per schiarirti le idee o, meglio, per trovare il coraggio di dirgli che hai perso il lavoro. Di nuovo. Per deluderlo un’altra volta, per sentirti chiedere come farete ad andare avanti… di nuovo. E tu come sempre ti stringerai nelle spalle, fingerai che la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e nel tono della sua voce non ti tocchino, quando in realtà sono pugnalate che ti colpiscono al cuore e fanno male.

Perché vorresti fare tutto per lui. Vorresti dargli tutto ciò che vuole e che si merita. Perché lui è il tuo fratellino e lo sai che merita molto di più.

Sorridi tra te. Quando sei da solo come in questo momento non è difficile pensare a lui come al tuo fratellino, il piccolo Timmy. Il problema è che il piccolino è cresciuto. Bene per di più.

Ogni tanto ti fermi a guardarlo, quel giovane uomo che gira per casa mezzo nudo senza nemmeno rendersi conto dell’effetto che fa alle persone.

Quel giovane uomo che non smetteresti di guardare e che non si rende nemmeno lontanamente conto dell’effetto che fa a **te** …

Quel giovane uomo per colpa del quale hai passato alcune delle notti più brutte della tua vita, guardando il soffitto in cerca di un perché razionale a quello che provi quando lo vedi…

Quel giovane uomo per il quale saresti pronto a sacrificare la tua stessa vita…

Quel giovane uomo per cui **hai** sacrificato la tua vita…

Quel giovane uomo che ti fa sentire piccolo e stupido…

Quel giovane uomo che ti fa battere il cuore e ti fa provare sensazioni che non avresti mai creduto di poter sentire per una persona del tuo stesso sesso…

Quel giovane uomo per colpa del quale stai perdendo la ragione…

Quel giovane uomo per colpa del quale finirai direttamente all’inferno…

Quel giovane uomo…

Tuo fratello. Tim.

 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

Un altro venerdì è andato, un’altra vittoria dei Panthers. Anche se questa volta un po’ più sofferta, ma non importa perché quello che interessa a tutti è il risultato. Il giovane era convinto che nessuna delle persone sugli spalti si rendesse veramente conto che in campo c’erano dei ragazzi, che giocavano, sudavano e si facevano male.

Mentre con una mano teneva il volante del suo furgoncino, con l’altra si accarezzò la spalla, chiedendosi se avrebbe mai smesso di dargli il problemi. Il dottore gli aveva detto che era normale gli facesse male, la usava spesso e dopo essersi fatto male la prima volta era molto difficile che un trauma del genere scomparisse del tutto per un giocatore di football.

Six, il suo migliore amico, continuava a ripetergli che doveva farsela controllare seriamente ma, come sempre, lui non gli dava retta. Gli stava bene così, del tutto convinto che un po’ di dolore non lo avrebbe certo ucciso. Inoltre poteva giocare tranquillamente e portare la sua squadra alla vittoria.

La sua squadra. Tim Riggins sorrise pensando in quei termini.

Era ancora strano per lui vederla in questo modo, ma ormai era all’ultimo anno e visto che Smash aveva lasciato Dillon per il college era come se tutta la responsabilità ricadesse sulle sue spalle e solo in quell’arco di tempo aveva capito veramente cosa doveva essere stato per Jason quel ruolo così importante prima dell’incidente che lo aveva paralizzato.

Per lo meno però lui aveva Matt a dargli una mano, che nonostante non fosse più il quarterback titolare restava sempre un punto di riferimento per tutti i giocatori. Tim sorrise ripensando a Seven, perché non avrebbe mai scommesso nemmeno un dollaro su di lui.

Né come giocatore, né come persona.

Invece con il tempo aveva imparato a conoscerlo e a farselo piacere. Erano diventati amici e compagni di squadra. Capitani insieme a Smash, affrontando problemi sempre più grandi di loro, sia per il football che nelle loro vite private. Forse era questa la cosa che Tim amava di più del football, la possibilità di avere qualcosa che andava al di là di un semplice rapporto tra compagni di squadra, qualcosa che lo faceva sentire parte di un gruppo.

In questi ultimi tempi il giovane si era spesso chiesto cosa sarebbe successo dopo il liceo. Per il breve periodo in cui era stato fidanzato con Lyla, lasciandola quando aveva capito che aveva qualcosa di meglio da fare che permettere a una ragazzina di decidere della sua vita, si era sentito spesso ripetere che il college era la scelta giusta e sapeva che come giocatore di football avrebbe avuto la possibilità di guadagnarsi una borsa di studio.

L’unico problema era che non era sicuro che questo fosse ciò che voleva. Andarsene, lasciare Dillon… Tim non era certo di essere pronto a compiere quel passo per gettarsi nel mondo reale.

Eppure presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la realtà, che lo volesse o no. Aveva ricevuto diverse offerte e Billy continuava a ripetergli che doveva pensare al suo futuro. Sapeva che suo fratello voleva che lui avesse dalla vita tutto ciò che si meritava, però il punto non era ciò che voleva Billy, ma quello che voleva lui.

Era come se si sentisse sospeso, in cerca di qualcosa che non voleva arrivare e nel disperato tentativo di dare una svolta alla sua vita. Il punto però era che tutti desideravano qualcosa, tutti i suoi compagni volevano il meglio per il loro futuro: il college e il football come professionisti.

Ma lui si sarebbe accontentato semplicemente della sua vita e della sua città. Non era per niente sicuro che il suo futuro fosse lontano da Dillon… lontano da Billy.

In realtà il suo problema più grande era proprio suo fratello. Aveva pensato notti su notti a lui e all’idea di lasciarlo. Ogni tanto era giunto alla conclusione che andarsene non avrebbe che potuto fargli che bene, cancellandogli quelle strane idee dalla testa, quei pensieri del tutto sbagliati che si agitavano nella sua mente da troppo tempo ormai.

Dall’altro lato però si rendeva perfettamente conto che come lui aveva bisogno di Billy, il fratello aveva bisogno di lui. In che guai sarebbe stato in grado di cacciarsi se non aveva nessuno da cui tornare? Nessuno per il quale fare di tutto per non deluderlo?

In realtà quella era tutta una scusa e Tim lo sapeva bene. Era quel piccolo barlume di lucidità che ogni tanto usava per togliersi dalla mente l’idea di suo fratello come qualcosa di più. Il giovane si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, sapeva perfettamente che quel pensare continuamente, quel cercare di trovare una soluzione non lo avrebbe portato a niente.

Probabilmente gli avrebbe regalato solo l’ennesimo mal di testa della settimana.

Quando si immise nel vialetto di casa notò con piacere che la macchina di Billy era lì parcheggiata. In casa le luci erano spente, con ogni probabilità suo fratello stava dormendo, ma non gli interessava. Ciò che voleva era sapere che lui era lì, nella stanza accanto alla sua dov’era sempre stato.

Come quando era piccolo e un incubo lo svegliava… gli bastava uscire dalla sua stanza ed entrare in quella di suo fratello, intrufolandosi nel letto al suo fianco. A quel punto Billy si svegliava sempre e ogni volta gli ripeteva che era troppo grande per dormire con lui, eppure, pensò Tim sorridendo tra sé, non lo aveva mai cacciato.

Ogni tanto gli veniva l’istinto di farlo di nuovo, entrare nel suo letto, sdraiarsi al suo fianco, solo per poter sentire di nuovo la solidità di quel corpo accanto a sé. Solo per sentirsi protetto al sicuro e… Tim scosse la testa, sapendo perfettamente che non era solo un senso di sicurezza che avrebbe voluto da Billy, ma molto di più. Qualcosa di totalmente stupido e sbagliato.

Quando aprì la porta d’ingresso cercando di fare poco rumore per non svegliarlo se era già a letto, restò gelato sulla soglia. La scena che si parò davanti ai suoi occhi fu per lui peggio di una pugno nello stomaco. Automaticamente strinse i pugni, cercando di trattenersi dal mettersi a urlare.

“Almeno usa la tua stanza, stronzo!” Sibilò, prima di sbattere la porta e andarsene. Corse fino al suo furgoncino e partì sgommando, senza la minima idea di dove andare. Di una cosa era certo, sarebbe andato anche in capo al mondo pur di non dover affrontare Billy in quel momento.

***

“Fanculo,” mormorò l’uomo allontanando da sé la donna con un gesto brusco. Lei restò in silenzio per un attimo, cercando di capire cosa fosse meglio fare, poi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Billy e avvicinò il viso al suo orecchio mordendogli il lobo.

“Che cazzo fai?” Tuonò lui alzandosi in piedi e, dopo aver afferrato i suoi pantaloni dal pavimento se li infilò con rabbia.

“Come che cazzo faccio grandissimo figlio di puttana?” Sibilò la donna alzandosi e raccogliendo i suoi vestiti sparsi ovunque, “Che cazzo fai tu, stronzo! Mi rimorchi in un bar, mi porti a casa, stiamo per scopare e poi… poi entra quel ragazzino e tu perdi la testa? Ma vaffanculo, stronzo!”

“Quel ragazzino è mio fratello e tu non pensarci nemmeno a parlare di lui,” replicò Billy furibondo, “e ora fuori da questa casa.”

La donna se ne andò rabbiosa, bofonchiando imprecazioni tra sé all’indirizzo di quell’uomo inutile. Si era aspettata una bella scopata, non di essere scaricata così, su due piedi e sul più bello. Per fortuna era ancora presto, la notte ancora giovane e lei avrebbe fatto in tempo a trovare qualcun altro disposto a spassarsela con lei.

Quando si richiuse la porta alle spalle, badando bene a sbatterla, Billy si lasciò cadere sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Era mai possibile che non ne combinasse una giusta? Non c’era niente di male nel portarsi a casa una donna, non era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma non aveva riflettuto nemmeno un attimo prima di farsela su quel dannato divano.

Accidenti a lui. Doveva pur sapere che Tim sarebbe tornato a casa.

Si lasciò andare all’indietro in una posizione altamente scomoda, ma del tutto disinteressato alle urla silenziose dei muscoli del suo collo. L’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era vedere quella dannata porta aprirsi.

Voleva che Tim entrasse, voleva avere la possibilità di chiedergli scusa per essere stato così dannatamente disattento ai suoi sentimenti.

Questo era ciò che più di ogni altra cosa voleva fare… insieme al chiedergli cosa gli passasse per la testa. Aveva visto qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non gli era piaciuto nemmeno un po’. Una rabbia così potente che, se solo fosse stato possibile, avrebbe incenerito Billy e la ragazza lì su quel divano.

Se fosse stata un’altra persona, magari una delle altre ragazze con cui era stato, avrebbe potuto giustificare anche quel risentimento nel tono della voce di Tim. Avrebbe potuto giustificare anche quella punta di gelosia, ma non era di una ragazza tradita di cui si stava parlando, bensì di suo fratello.

Il suo fratellino che, va bene, lo aveva trovato sul divano con una donna… ma quante volte a lui era capitato di vederlo su quello stesso divano con Tyra? Eppure non ne aveva mai fatto un dramma né, tanto meno, se n’era andato sbattendo la porta in quel modo.

Sbuffando Billy si alzò, massaggiandosi il collo. Andò in cucina e si prese una bottiglia di birra. Odiava il non riuscire a spiegare i comportamenti di Tim, odiava quando suo fratello diventava così alieno. Odiava quella dannata situazione e il fatto che Tim non si decidesse a tornare a casa.

Con la bottiglia in mano si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sulla strada e rimase in attesa del ritorno di Tim. Dopo qualche ora si rassegnò a sedersi sul pavimento, cercando di ignorare l’agitazione alla bocca dello stomaco, gli occhi chiusi, la testa appoggiata al muro… non era per niente sicuro che, una volta rientrato, sarebbe stato in grado di non ammazzarlo di botte per quello che gli stava facendo passare.

***

Tim aprì la porta piano, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Non voleva svegliare Billy, non aveva per niente voglia di parlare con lui né, tanto meno, di litigarci.

Aveva guidato per tutta la notte, senza una meta precisa. Semplicemente continuando a vagare per le strade buie e deserte di Dillon. Per un po’ era anche riuscito ad estraniarsi da tutto e da tutti usando un metodo che gli aveva sempre fatto bene.

Si era messo a ripassare mentalmente tutti gli schemi di gioco, uno per uno. Purtroppo però, ad un certo punto, anche gli schemi erano finiti e la sua mente si era ritrovata libera di pensare e questo non aveva fatto altro che aumentare il nervosismo e la rabbia del ragazzo.

Non era tanto aver visto Billy con una donna, non era la prima volta che accadeva e certo non sarebbe stata l’ultima… era quello che lui aveva provato vedendolo che gli faceva male. Che non riusciva a spiegarsi nemmeno dopo averci passato sopra tutta la notte.

Quella fitta in mezzo al petto quando i suoi occhi si erano posati su quella scena non era normale. Quel dolore sordo che per un attimo lo aveva lasciato senza fiato e senza parole… quella voglia così potente di prendere Billy per il collo e fargli male. Di guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli perché gli stava facendo quello.

Ma cosa gli aveva fatto Billy?

Aveva portato a casa una donna e la stava scopando, era questo il problema? Cosa accidenti c’era ora di male in questo? Era routine a casa Riggins, anche lui portava spesso a casa qualche rally girl eppure Billy non aveva mai fiatato. Perché, perché in nome di tutti gli dei lui si era comportato in modo così infantile e stupido? Perché era scappato come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita? Perché aveva parlato con odio a Billy? Perché?

Scuotendo la testa, quasi pensasse che così quei pensieri lo lasciassero in pace per un po’, Tim entrò in casa, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Dove cazzo sei stato?” La voce, solo un sibilo nel buio, lo fece sobbalzare.

Girò lo sguardo, per ritrovarsi puntati addosso gli occhi di suo fratello, seduto sul pavimento accanto alla finestra, una sola bottiglia di birra vuota al suo fianco.

Già questo avrebbe dovuto far temere il peggio a Tim. Perché Billy ubriaco, per quanto arrabbiato, era gestibile, ma Billy sobrio e incazzato… no, questa non era una cosa che Tim amava vedere, non era un situazione che voleva affrontare.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, gettando le chiavi della macchina su un tavolino, poi riportò l’attenzione sul fratello, “ho guidato tutta la notte.”

“Perché Tim? Perché mi hai visto scopare sul divano?”

Quella voce ancora bassa e roca… ma c’era qualcosa di più o era solo la sua immaginazione? C’era un dolore silenzioso nel tono della voce di suo fratello, qualcosa che colpì Tim allo stomaco più della rabbia di Billy.

“Mi vuoi rispondere dannato idiota che non sei altro?” Urlò l’uomo alzandosi in piedi di scatto e afferrando il fratello per la maglietta, per poi sbatterlo con forza con la schiena contro la porta.

In un qualsiasi momento per Tim non sarebbe stato per niente difficile evitare Billy, ma non si aspettava una reazione simile da parte di suo fratello. Non era certo la prima volta che si picchiavano, ma, chissà perché, era convinto che quella mattina non sarebbe successo.

“Allora, Tim? Sto aspettando.”

Il più giovane non rispose, si limitò ad appoggiare le mani sulle spalle del fratello e spingerlo all’indietro con tutta la forza che aveva. E Tim di forza ne aveva parecchia, era un giocatore di football e Billy non era certo grosso come i giocatori che si trovava di solito di fronte.

Billy cadde a terra come un sacco di patate, ma non ebbe tempo di reagire perché in un attimo Tim fu sopra di lui, le sue mani ora strette attorno al collo della camicia del fratello.

“Vaffanculo Billy!” gli urlò in faccia, senza nemmeno pensare, solo con la voglia di sfogare tutta la rabbia che aveva dentro. Con il bisogno intenso di dimenticare il corpo di suo fratello sopra quella donna da quattro soldi.

Il ricordo di quella scena distrasse Tim, che allentò di molto la presa, permettendo a Billy di afferrarlo di nuovo per le braccia e sbatterlo a terra. Quando sentì contro la schiena il duro pavimento Tim chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Era stanco di quella situazione, era stanco di litigare con Billy… non voleva quello.

Così come non voleva sentire il corpo del fratello sopra il suo… non voleva che Billy sentisse il suo corpo sotto il suo.

Ma fu un attimo, un movimento di Billy sopra di lui per permettere ai loro sessi di sfiorarsi, per far sfuggire un debole gemito dalla bocca di Tim, bloccando Billy sopra di lui, le mani ai lati del viso di suo fratello.

Senza nemmeno pensarci il più vecchio passò la mano tra i capelli lunghi di Tim, stringendo un po’ il pugno e costringendo il giovane ad aprire gli occhi per guardarlo, “Tim…” quello di Billy era solo un sussurro, che fece scorrere un brivido nel corpo di Tim.

Poi quello che Tim sentì furono le labbra di Billy sulle sue, la sua lingua che leccava dolcemente le sue labbra in una richiesta silenziosa, ma che valeva più di molte parole. Tim aprì piano la bocca, e quando sentì la lingua di Billy sfiorare la sua, d’istinto passò le braccia attorno al collo del fratello per tenerlo contro di sé, per non dargli modo di pensare a quello che stava facendo.

Ben presto da leggero il bacio divenne più intenso, le loro lingue combattevano insieme e Tim gemette nella bocca di Billy quando il fratello di mosse su di lui, quando sentì il suo sesso diventare ancora più duro sotto quel movimento.

Quando si staccarono, in cerca di aria, i loro sguardi rimasero incollati… il dito di Billy che sfiorava le labbra gonfie di Tim, quelle labbra gonfie e lucide per colpa sua… per colpa sua che aveva appena ficcato la lingua in bocca a sua fratello.

Solo un paio di secondi ci vollero a Billy per realizzare quello che aveva appena fatto. Per realizzare quello che aveva appena sentito sotto il suo corpo, per realizzare che suo fratello aveva accettato quel bacio, lo aveva voluto, gli era piaciuto.

Si alzò di scatto, guardando Tim sconvolto. Si passò le mani nei capelli, la bocca aperta per dire qualcosa ma senza trovare il coraggio di dire niente di fronte allo sguardo sperduto di Tim, che non riusciva a capire, che voleva solo che Billy tornasse a sdraiarsi su di lui, che lo baciasse ancora, che si muovesse ancora su di lui fino a fargli perdere la ragione.

Ma Billy non fece niente di simile. Afferrò le chiavi della sua macchina, abbandonate vicino a quelle di Tim, e uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.

Tim rimase a lungo lì, sdraiato sul pavimento, le braccia sul viso a coprirgli gli occhi, nella speranza di sentire la macchina di Billy sul vialetto, nella speranza di sentire la porta aprirsi e suo fratello rientrare. E lo fece senza nemmeno sapere che era quello che Billy aveva sperato per tutta la notte seduto accanto a quella finestra.

Fu solo quando si rese conto che non sarebbe successo, che Billy non sarebbe tornato, che si decise ad alzarsi. Aveva bisogno di non pensare ora, forse più di quanto ne avesse avuto la sera prima. Camminò come uno zombie fino al bagno e si strappò quasi i vestiti di dosso prima di buttarsi sotto la doccia.

Appoggiò le mani contro la parete, la testa bassa, sentendo l’acqua scorrere sul suo corpo nudo e lasciando che provasse a portar via tutto quel dolore che sentiva al centro del petto. Nella speranza che le lacrime si mescolassero alle gocce che gli scivolavano sul viso…

Nella speranza che Billy tornasse a casa… nella speranza che non lo avesse abbandonato, che non lo avesse lasciato solo anche lui per uno stupido bacio… e odiando se stesso come non aveva mai fatto prima… odiandosi per aver ricambiato quel bacio… odiandosi perché se Billy non avesse più voluto avere a che fare con lui, sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.

 _Continua…_


End file.
